Journey to the Chamber of Secrets
by Ashly Potter
Summary: It's been about a month since The Two Towers came out, now The 'Fellowship' is getting bored. What happens when they remember The Chamber of Secrets is playing? Trouble is afoot my friends... complete
1. The Movie of Potter

A/N Hello! Me again! I bet you're all just sick and tired of me huh? Too Bad! He he. Anyway! This is a sequel to 'Journey to The Two Towers', which I have yet to finish. If you don't know what the Two Towers is, don't worry; the first chapter has pretty much all of what you're going to hear about it. Anyway! Here is the next crazy idea to pop out of my head, also known as a fanfic I have written.  
  
Disclaimer: I own myself and the plot. *turns to the lawyers behind her* Ok? Happy now?  
  
(p.s. stuff between the ~*~ is not exactly part of the story, just a kind of pre thingy, k?)  
  
~*~She was bored, she was tired, and she was sick. The poor little fanfiction author stared at her blank screen. She had no ideas for her stories right now, except for 'The Meetings', which she was actually done with, but to lazy to find the notebook in which it was in. Then she remembered the story with her and her friends. So far it was the story with the most praise, which actually wasn't saying much, but she was happy. Then she had an idea. What if her and her friends all went to go see 'The Chamber of Secrets' together? Maybe after the 'praise' from the Lord of the Rings section, she could get some from Harry Potter. So she started typing another story with her and her friends, so now she would have more to write. ~*~  
  
"Pippin! Will you please shut up!" yelled Gandalf.  
  
"But there's nothing to do!" complained Pippin.  
  
"Try being quiet for a change," said Merry.  
  
"Why don't we go see another movie," said Legolas, who always seemed to be looking at the movie section of the newspaper it seems.  
  
"No!" cried E?owyn. "Not that again! The last time we saw a movie we ended up getting lost because of Pippin and Merry's 'short cut', getting banded from 7-eleven, and having to listen to Pippin, Merry, and Sam scream 'Blackrider' at every damn black car!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Let's go see the Chamber of Secrets!" said Strider.  
  
"Okay," everyone said.  
  
"We'll need a change of nicknames," said Frodo.  
  
"I want to be Harry," said Pippin.  
  
"That makes me Hermione," said Merry.  
  
"I'll be Ron," said Sam.  
  
"That makes Frodo Neville," said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Frodo.  
  
Ron put an arm around her, "The 4 hobbits got to stick together."  
  
While that made absolute since to no one, they decided not to ask about Sam/Ron/Sarah's logic; after all, last time they saw a movie, she insisted Gandalf wasn't with them half the time.  
  
"Okay then," said Neville.  
  
"Personally," said Gandalf, "I think Pippin and Merry should be Fred and George."  
  
"I'm Fred!" said Galadriel.  
  
"I'm George!" said Strider.  
  
"Oh, so we're altering personalities now?" said Gimli. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"I officially declare Gimli Dobby!" said Harry.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the recently proclaimed Dobby.  
  
"Hello there Dobby," said Gandalf, then she snickered.  
  
Fred and George grinned, "Gandalf is Dumbledore!"  
  
"What?!" the recently proclaimed Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
"Well," said Dobby, "looks like your playing the old guy again."  
  
Dumbledore growled.  
  
"That leaves Éowyn, Legolas, and Boromir," said Hermione.  
  
"We can't all be Gryffindor's," said Harry. Legolas, Éowyn, and Boromir glared at her.  
  
"Or, maybe we can," she said.  
  
"Éowyn should be Ginny," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay," said the recently proclaimed Ginny, "but why?"  
  
"Because Ginny is hopelessly in love with Harry," she replied. Harry and Ginny started backing far away from each other. "You know what I mean!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That leaves Legolas and Boromir," said Ron.  
  
"Maybe Boromir should be Wormtail," muttered Harry.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Boromir, as she started approaching her.  
  
"I just meant it would go with your previous nickname, honest! Eek!" Harry ran behind the couch.  
  
"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Huh?" said everyone else, Boromir stopped.  
  
"Legolas is Remus and Boromir is Sirius," said Ginny.  
  
The two shrugged and said, "okay."  
  
"Unfortunately," said Remus, "the next showing isn't until an hour, and since it took us three and a half to get there last time, I bet we won't make it there this time either, I'm also guessing that no one remembers where the movie theater is." Silence. "So this will all add up to a little over 3 and a half hours," concluded Remus.  
  
"Well then," said Fred, "let's get a move on!" They all scrambled out of their seats, got on their bikes, and started their journey towards the movie theater, which they all agreed to still call 'Mt. Movie Theater' for some odd and strange reason.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Well, that's it so far, hopefully I'll update faster since I'm not writing this one in a notebook also. And if anyone would like to be in my fic, say so in your review. Any flames will be used to make hamburgers, hotdogs, and smores for my nice reviewers, bye!  
  
~Fawkes 


	2. Through the 7Eleven Door

A/N Yes, I am back! No, I am NOT DEAD! Right now I am pretending to write science notes, but I can't see the bored and she never collects them anyway. So here I am, in the back of the classroom, bored beyond all reason. Anyway! On with the chapter! Btw! If anyone knows my on-going pattern, or wants to be in my fic, say so in your review.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own myself, my friends own themselves, and those really crazy mean people own the 7-Eleven store.  
  
Chapter 2: Through the 7-Eleven Door  
  
Luckily, this time no one led them through a 'short-cut', so the group got there fairly quickly.  
  
"There it is," said Harry, "7-Eleven."  
  
Everyone stared at the double-doors with their pictures plastered on 'Do Not Sell to These People' posters. (a/n If you want to know what happened, read the Chapter 'Short-Cut to Candy' in my story 'Journey to the Two Towers.')  
  
"What are you staring at?" asked someone from behind.  
  
"Ah! It's the-random-person-who-shows-up-in-the-next-chapter!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Why am I the-random-person-who-shows-up-in-the-next-chapter?" asked the- random-person-who-shows-up-in-the-next-chapter.  
  
"Because you haven't a name the-random-person-who-shows-up-in-the-next- chapter," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, but why am I the-random-person-who-shows-up-in-the-next-chapter?" asked the-random-aw! Forget it! His name's going to be Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Well, now you're Draco Malfoy because you hate Harry Potter," said Hermione. Gasp! Dun, dun, dun!  
  
Draco Malfoy shrugged, "Whatever. So, why are you all staring at the 7- Eleven?"  
  
"Apparently they're still mad at us for starting a riot in their store," said Ron.  
  
"It's their fault," said Sirius, "if they hadn't put the caramel isle there, there wouldn't have been a problem."  
  
"Yeah," said Remus, "no caramel, no Pippin problems." At that point Harry tried to look innocent, notice tried. Everyone else nodded.  
  
"But now we need to find a new place to get candy," said Neville.  
  
"No," said Harry, "we need to go through the 7-Eleven doors, today."  
  
"Uh-oh," muttered Dobby.  
  
Fred and George smiled.  
  
"Do I have to go with you?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Uh, duh!" said Ginny as if she was stating the obvious.  
  
"Too bad Dumbledore isn't here to help us," said Ron.  
  
Dumbledore groaned, "Not again!"  
  
"Lets go already and get this over with!" said Malfoy.  
  
Everyone, except Malfoy, slowly made their way inside.  
  
"Ok," said Harry, "I've-"  
  
"Gone from being the idiot to the hero?" asked George.  
  
"No!" Harry whispered. "I have a plan."  
  
"And what," asked Remus, "is your 'oh so brilliant' plan?"  
  
"Get your candy them make Malfoy buy it," she said.  
  
"Wait a minute, I have to pay for your candy?!" Malfoy asked.  
  
"But how do we get to the candy?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Make a distraction," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll re-wire the extremely boring music and put on extremely loud music," said Dumbledore, "that should get their attention."  
  
Harry gave Dumbledore her Avril Lavigne CD and told her to put it on number 3, extremely loudly, the whole time Malfoy kept saying, 'I have to pay!?' and Ron kept saying, 'Who are you talking to?'  
  
Quietly, Dumbledore snuck past the evil 7-Eleven people (formally known as Orcs, now known as Deatheaters) and turned on 'Sk8er Boi' really, really loud, which distracted everyone in the store, but the people who we know by name. Dumbledore came running down and everyone grabbed what they wanted and handed it to Malfoy to pay for, only to discover they'd be stuck in the store for a little bit because when the Deatheaters came down, they were in the way back of the store, next to the frozen food (and far away from the caramel isle).  
  
Malfoy dumped the candy onto the counter. "How much?" The Deatheater looked at him oddly. "Is this all yours?"  
  
". . .yes."  
  
". . .okay then." Malfoy paid for the food and then waited outside for the other 11 to come out.  
  
The other 11 were trying desperately to get out as soon, and as unnoticed, as possible, but fate had other plans for them.  
  
"It's the crazy people who attacked our store a month ago!" cried some- random-person.  
  
"RUN!" said Remus.  
  
Utter chaos then ensured.  
  
"Come back here!" someone yelled to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Retreat! Retreat!" screamed Sirius. Everyone decided this was the best time to listen to her and ran as fast as they possibly could out of the store.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Malfoy who was sitting on the chair next to the store. The other 11 glared at him, still panting, then remembered they should probably get away from the store A.S.A.P. So they grabbed Malfoy and ran for the nearest building.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Like it? Hate it? Well then, say so in your review! In answer to Magic Girl, no, this never happened, but we've been planning and we think we might do this when we see RotK (Return of the King in case you didn't know.), but we'd be following my other story, Journey to the Two Towers. Well, see yas later! Bye!  
  
~*~Fawkes~*~ 


	3. The Girl Who Got Mad

A/N Hello all! I'm back! First off, I want to know who your favorite character in the story is, if you're in the story you can't vote for yourself. And second, if you want to be in the story or you know the on- going pattern, please say so in your review. On with the show!  
  
Chapter 3: The Girl Who Got Mad  
  
"Are we insane yet? Are we insane yet?"  
  
"Someone needs to tell them to stop watching 'The Simpson's," said Sirius, referring to Fred and George, who had been saying 'Are we insane yet?' since the flight from 7-eleven.  
  
"Will someone please tell them to kindly SHUT UP!?!?" yelled Dumbledore.  
  
"Very unlike your nickname to scream like that you know," said Ginny.  
  
"That's it!" said Dumbledore, as everyone stopped. "I don't want to be the old guy, 'again'! It's really annoying being the old guy, 'again'!"  
  
"But we thought you liked it," said Remus.  
  
"WHAT gave you THAT idea!" said Dumbledore. "I hate it! It's annoying! It's wrong! I believe some of you are OLDER THEN ME!" Her eye started to twitch violently.  
  
Ron didn't seem to get that this was the time for everyone to stay silent. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
Any self control Dumbledore had left was immediately lost. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!" she screamed. "I'M HERE!! IN THE FLESH!!!! I AM ALIVE AND WELL RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!! STOP PRETENDING I'M INVISIBLE!!! I'M NOT!!! AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I REALLY WILL LEAVE!!" Silence.  
  
"I'm lost," said Malfoy.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly walked away and into some bookstore.  
  
"I think Dumbledore finally lost her marbles," said Hermione.  
  
"Let's get away from the door before they see us," said Ron.  
  
They ran towards the fantasy section of the book store (where Harry was having trouble picking which poster to stare at). There was someone looking at some Harry Potter books.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione.  
  
"Hi," the person said.  
  
"Have you read the Harry Potter books before?"  
  
". . .yes."  
  
"Have you seen the movie yet?"  
  
". . .no."  
  
"I have found someone else to join us!" she said.  
  
The poor kid looked really confused, and just looked at Hermione as if she was insane (which she is but at the moment we are not going into details).  
  
"Hello!" said Harry and Ron. "We're going to see Harry Potter, want to come?"  
  
"Sure!" the person said.  
  
"You need a nickname," said Harry.  
  
". . .is anyone Wormtail?"  
  
"Well. . .no. . ." said Hermione.  
  
"Then I'll be Wormtail!" The other three looked at each other, and then shrugged and the 4 walked out of the store, only to find that Dumbledore wasn't quite finished yelling yet.  
  
"-YOU AND MICHELLE!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!! I HAVE NOT FLOWN TO HELP THE MINISTRY!! I HAVE NOT BEEN KICKED OUT!! I AM NOT BEING HELD CAPTIVE AT ISENGARD!! I HAVE NOT FALLEN IN TO AN ENDLESS PIT AT MORIA WITH A BALROG!!! I AM HERE!!! ALIVE AND WELL!!" she finished; looking like she had just run the mile.  
  
". . .everyone! Meet Wormtail!" said Hermione. Wormtail smiled and waved.  
  
Everyone started looking to each other, two shocks in 5 minutes.  
  
". . .I'm outta here," said Dumbledore. As she walked off, no one knew what to do, or what was going to happen next.  
  
~*~*~  
  
MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST READ!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N~ Should Dumbledore stay or go? You vote and decide! Also tell me who your favorite character is, and you can't vote for yourself if you're in here. See ya later!!  
  
~Fawkes 


	4. The Vanishing Sanity

A/N I am updating! Yay for me! Anyway! Please read 'When Mary-Sues Take Over,' but only if you've seen/read 'Fellowship of the Ring'. And please vote for who your favorite character is or if you know the on-going pattern SAY SO!!! I can't believe it's taken this long and people still don't know! Anyway! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: The Vanishing Sanity  
  
So, everyone just stood there.not really knowing what to do.  
  
"See?" said Ron. "Dumbledore's left us."  
  
"Hey Prachi! Wait a minute!" called Harry.  
  
"What?!" she said, turning around as Harry caught up with her.  
  
"You can't leave!" she said.  
  
"And you're telling me this why?" said Dumbledore. "I can leave when I want."  
  
"But.but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You're the last one with any trace of sanity left," said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore then looked past Harry at everyone else. Poor Wormtail just sort of stood there while the others went absolutely insane. Doing cartwheels, jumping, and seeing how loud they could scream.  
  
"With you gone there's no sanity left and everyone falls out of character," Harry nodded while saying this.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her strangely, "I guess there is no harm in staying a little while longer."  
  
"Yay!" cried Harry as she dragged her to where everyone else was. As soon as she got there, everyone stopped screaming and jumping up and down and stood there, looking at Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
"She's staying!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Only because I feel sorry for Wormtail. If I leave she's the only sane one, which probably wouldn't last long anyway, but, whatever."  
  
Everyone looked to Ron. The moment of truth; was Dumbledore really there? Or had they all been talking to air? "Hi invisible person who can talk!" Well.it's a start.  
  
"She's not invisible, she's right there!" said Wormtail.  
  
Ron stayed silent, probably knowing that is she'd said anything, she'd be in the hospital 15 minutes from now. Perhaps she was getting smarter.  
  
But they still waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"We're waiting for Ron to say something stupid," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Huh?" she'd been staring into space the whole time, forget what I said about getting smarter.  
  
"How much sanity do you have left?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"On a scale of 1 to 100.about 40%," said Fred.  
  
"You each only have 40% of your sanity left?!"  
  
"I would like to point out that I have all my sanity," said Malfoy.  
  
"Each?!" said George. "Oh! We thought you meant all together!"  
  
"We've been like this for two months," said Dobby. "W went to go see the Two Towers."  
  
".And.?"  
  
"That's when pretty much all sanity left us," said Sirius.  
  
"It's when the 7-Eleven incident took place," said Remus.  
  
".7-Eleven incident?"  
  
"Long story," said everyone but Malfoy who still wasn't quite sure what the first 7-Eleven incident was.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "Off to the movies!"  
  
Translation: Off to cause destruction at some other location.  
  
A/N R and R! Nice reviewers now get s'mores or bar-b-que, just discovered I got a flame on Journey to the Two Towers a while ago, leave your order! Vote for your favorite character, say if you want to be in the story, and SOMEONE has to figure out the on-going pattern! 


	5. The Luggage

A/N Hi-ho everyone! :) Been long enough eh? Sorry about that, I just didn't know what to write for this story. Who knows, maybe I'll update the others soon also. By the way, I've finished Journey to The Two Towers, in case you're wondering. I've also made a website, you can find it at: groups.msn.com/FellowshipoftheMovies. Hope you like it! Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter! I wrote it while on a sugar high and listening to random CD's, right now it's Fellowship of the Ring. Be afraid, be very afraid. Oh! BTW! I got new muses, in case you didn't already know. Meet Sirius, Dean, Tonks, Aragorn, Legolas, Alex, and Keladry. No spoilers for OotP in this chapter because it hadn't come out yet. Well, have fun!  
  
Chapter 5: The Luggage  
  
(a/n The Luggage is from Discworld by Terry Pratchtt. Don't know what I'm talking about? Pick up the damn books then! . . .yeah. . .anywayz! Onwards!)  
  
"So," said Wormtail, trying to strike up a conversation, "you've done this before?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius, "we went to see The Two Towers last month, it was a lot of fun."  
  
"They left out Shelob," muttered Harry.   
  
"Yes Harry, we know already!" said Hermione.   
  
It was then that Harry saw it. . .well, actually they all saw it, but no one really understood the problem except Harry, so only Harry cared that she saw it.  
  
"No body move!" said Harry, holding out her arms so that the people behind her stopped.  
  
"Oh, what now!" yelled Dumbledore.  
  
"It's. . .it's. . ." started Harry in a way that suggested a dramatic ending to the sentence. "The Luggage!"  
  
Everyone stood in a collective silence for a few minutes, trying to comprehend whatever it was that Harry had just said.  
  
"Harry," said Remus, "it's just a suitcase."  
  
"Just a suitcase!" yelled Harry. "It eats people!"  
  
They could have sworn it moved. . .  
  
"It eats people?" repeated Fred.  
  
"Great," said Neville, "we have a person that's invisible, and now a box that eats people."  
  
George rolled her eyes, went up to the suitcase, and poked it. "See Harry? It's just a suitcase."  
  
Okay, it definitely moved that time.  
  
"Um, George?" said Dobby. "I think maybe you should just, um, leave it be."  
  
Did that thing just growl?  
  
Some poor person had chosen this particular time to walk up to the group.  
  
"Watch out!" screamed Harry.  
  
The person looked up from the book she was reading, 'Prisoner of Azkaban,' "Huh?" she said as she stopped.  
  
"Please tell Chelsea here that that box is just a suitcase and that there is nothing to be worried about," said Malfoy.  
  
She looked at the suitcase, "Is it supposed to have a dozen tiny legs?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Run for it!" screamed Harry as she grabbed the girl and ran behind a building where everyone else soon was.  
  
Except for George who came about a minute later screaming her head off.  
  
"It chased me!" she said, panting. "That damn box chased me!"  
  
"I told you!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, "what exactly is The Luggage?"  
  
"It's made of sapient pearwood and it eats people," said Harry, she then broke into a grin, "It's also my favorite character, and I have to get a picture of this!" She started walking out from beyond the building.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" screamed Hermione as she pulled her back.   
  
"Um. . ." said the new person. "I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you?"  
  
"We are going to see a movie," said Dumbledore. "Chamber of Secrets to be exact, want to come?"  
  
"Uh, sure. . .I guess," she replied.  
  
"You have to have a nickname from the books," said Ron.  
  
"Ok, let's see," she thought hard about what her nickname should be. "How about. . .Cho! She seems nice."  
  
Everyone shrugged, "That works."  
  
So, as the group set off again, they didn't hear two girls giggle in the bushes over by where they had just been.  
  
"Oh, that was good," said one.  
  
"Let's catch up with them later," said the other. They took the mechanical Luggage and set off after the group with a bag and a suitcase full of tricks for the girls that they would soon find out later.  
  
A/N Well, that's it for now, hope you liked it! I'll update sooner then last time, I promise. I have to finish this story before Prisoner of Azkaban comes out so that I can write one for that as well. Well, see you all later, bye!  
  
~Fawkes 


	6. The Trickster Girls

A/N Here's the next chapter everyone! Well, we finally get to meet the two trickster girls, even though they were only introduced in the last chapter. I had to introduce them in here because I've finished the first chapter of Journey to Return of the King and one of the girls is in it. Well, enjoy and review! Oh! And could you please go to my website: groups. msn. com/ FellowshipoftheMovies. Of course, there are no spaces, but ff.net won't let me post if I don't put them in. Well, here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, except for the movies which are owned by Warner Bros. I own myself, the rest own their selves, and Terry Pratchett owns the Luggage and all of wonderful Discworld.  
  
Chapter 6: The Trickster Girls  
  
After the disturbing and unfortunate run-in with the Luggage, the group was fairly shaken.  
  
"A suitcase that eats people," George shook her head, "what will the think of next?"  
  
"A person made of water!" yelled Harry, then she grinned. Since she was the only one who had read Discworld, everyone else just shook their heads.  
  
"Well, anyway," continued Neville, "we should get to looking for a map."  
  
"Wasn't it you last time who said we shouldn't ask for directions?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well," answered Neville, "as long as we don't ASK for directions. . ."  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Fred, "Not again!"  
  
Cho, Malfoy, and Wormtail just kind of laid low in the back since they didn't really know what the others were talking about.  
  
"You should have been here earlier," muttered Malfoy, "7-Eleven is out to get them." Cho and Wormtail shook their heads.  
  
"I don't understand why we're wondering around though," wondered Cho.  
  
"They don't know where the Movie Theater is," Malfoy answered.  
  
"What do they mean by 'last time'?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"Apparently they've done this before, only they were going to see The Two Towers," said Malfoy.  
  
"Well," said Cho, "that's interesting."  
  
"Hum. . ." said Wormtail.  
  
"Everyone be quiet!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
"Oh no," Malfoy, Cho, and Wormtail muttered.  
  
If it wasn't one thing, it was always another with Dumbledore. Of course, you'd be mad to if you had to be the 'old guy' twice and one of your friends kept insisting that you didn't exist.  
  
"This is the song that never ends!" Ron started singing, "It just goes on and on my friends!" Everyone groaned.  
  
"Ron! Shut up!" yelled Dobby.  
  
"This isn't going to end," groaned Remus, "we'll never get to Mt. Movie Theater on time!"  
  
"Don't worry Remus," said Hermione, "we thought the same thing last time, remember? And we eventually got to the freeway." Everyone stopped.  
  
"That's right!" yelled Harry, "The Freeway!"  
  
"But where is the freeway?" asked Ginny.  
  
Everyone stood in a collective silence for a few moments.  
  
"Circuit City!" everyone except Cho, Malfoy, and Wormtail yelled.  
  
"Circuit City?" asked Cho.  
  
"Why Circuit City?"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
Everyone looked around, who said that?  
  
"Oh great, they heard us."  
  
"It's your fault!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
Weird did not even begin to describe this; it was beyond weird and onto strangeness.  
  
"Wait. . ." said Hermione, "those voices sound familiar."  
  
"Hello?" said Harry.  
  
"Hello!" said. . .the bush?  
  
Ron started jumping up and down. "I know who it is!" she yelled.  
  
"Who is it Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's Mr. Frodo and Legolas!" . . .well, that proved it; Ron had finally lost ALL her marbles. She walked up to the bush and looked behind it, "Hi Mr. Frodo! Hi Legolas!"  
  
"Hi Sam," two girls said from behind the bush. Everyone else went to look behind the bush and, sure enough, there were the girls' two friends who originally were Frodo and Legolas before the Fellowship of the Movies started. Beside them sat the Luggage.  
  
Harry gasped, "That was you?!"  
  
The two girls nodded, "Cleaver, huh?" said the one formally known as Frodo.  
  
"Built it ourselves," said the one formally known as Legolas.  
  
"Cool," the girls said.  
  
"Why did you try and attack us with it?" asked Dobby.  
  
"Well," said Frodo, "we were mad when you sort of replaced us when you did the Fellowship group. . .thingy."  
  
"So, we followed you and set the Luggage on you because we thought it would be funny," finished Legolas.  
  
The girls looked at each other. "Well," said Remus, "we did kind of replace them."  
  
"I know!" said Harry, "You can be apart of the Fellowship of the Movies! Only you'd have to have different names. . ."  
  
"I'll be Faramir!" said the one recently known as Frodo now known as Faramir.  
  
Legolas shrugged, "I'll pass and tell you if I change my mind."  
  
"Well," said Faramir, "we've got to go, my mom's going to be home soon and we have to hide the Luggage before she gets there."  
  
"Bye!" the girls said as Legolas and Faramir ran away with the Luggage trailing behind them.  
  
"Hey guys?" said Fred. "Where's Malfoy?"  
  
Everyone looked around; oh great, they had lost Malfoy.  
  
A/N Like it? Hate it? Want to leave a flame? Want to be in the story? Review! Yes, I do accept flames because I like to. . .burn things. . .Anyway! Leave the review and maybe in the next chapter I'll answer them again. Bye! 


	7. The Boy with No Sense of Direction

A/N This story is finally going to draw to a close in a few chapters, I never thought I'd finish it! So, Journey to Return of the King will be up soon, it's going to be interesting, I'll tell you that.  
  
Chapter 7: The Boy with No Sense of Direction  
  
"Stupid insane girls," Draco muttered, "I'll find the movie theater myself."  
  
Draco had left the girls awhile ago because a) he was the only guy and b) they were insane. He'd find the movie theater himself and see some other movie that wasn't Chamber of Secrets since he didn't really care for Harry Potter.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't have a very good sense of direction and he couldn't remember where Circuit City was. "Oh great, I'm lost." He looked around at his surroundings, "I should have stuck with the insane ones. Oh well, might as well go on."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh crap! We lost Malfoy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, "we knew he was going to leave some hour."  
  
Silence.  
  
"We did?" asked a surprised Cho.  
  
"Well, no," said Dumbledore, "it just seemed like the right thing to say at that moment."  
  
"Riiiiight," said Remus. "Well, I'm sure he'll be at the movie theater by the time we get there."  
  
"Maybe," said Sirius, "but he might also get lost."  
  
"Then that's his problem," said Ron.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"No," said Fred, "he can take care of himself. I'm sure he's watched The Matrix enough times to actually fight anyone who comes near him."  
  
"Matrix freak," muttered George.  
  
The group walked on in the opposite direction of where Malfoy went because they knew where Circuit city was and he didn't.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Crap," said Malfoy, "I'm lost." We find Malfoy, once again, lost. Actually, he is still lost, but he thought he knew where he was going for about 5 minutes, so he declared himself not lost, but we are definitely sure he is lost right now.  
  
"Mmmmm. . .food." He wondered over to In N' Out where he bought himself a lunch, the one meal he had missed out on while traveling with those crazy girls.  
  
He looked around to see where he was. Well, there wasn't much; few restaurants, the intersection, the freeway. . .  
  
The freeway!  
  
He ran over to the bridge and looked out across the freeway where he found the large movie theater in the distance.  
  
"Ha!" he thought to himself smugly, "I am smarter then the girls."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok," said Harry as all the girls broke out of the huddle. "Know the plan?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's move in!" said Dobby as the girls split up and entered Circuit City.  
  
"Da da, da da, da-da da-da da-da da-da da-daaaaaaa! Da-da-da-dum."  
  
"Why do I always get stuck with you?" moaned Ginny as Ron danced around singing the Pink Panther song while at the same time looking for the computer section. When they had found it there was chaos everywhere with the girls running all over the place and music blasting in all the stereos.  
  
When Ginny and Ron had gotten the tickets on fandango they ran outside and waited for the others to follow.  
  
"I don't see why that was necessary," said Wormtail as the girls caught their breath.  
  
"We needed the tickets!" said Harry.  
  
"Well I know that!" said Wormtail, "but why did we have to distract them?"  
  
"They get very annoyed when you use their computers for something non Circuit City related," said Neville.  
  
So, the girls went on, looking for the bridge that would bring them to Mt. Movie Theater.  
  
A/N Yay! One chapter typed and finished in one day and it's only *looks at clock* 12: 30 p.m.! Still accepting people and suggestions, and please visit the website, the web address is on my profile page. Well, see ya later!  
  
~Fawkes 


	8. Best Buys

A/N Yay! Mt. Movie Theater! Finally! You'd think that after the 2nd time we travel to the Movie Theater we'd know where it is, but, we don't. In Journey to Return of the King, we forget again. I'm already asking who would like to be in the story because I need a lot of people. And, don't forget, we'll have Journey to Prisoner of Azkaban soon afterward. Well, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 8: Best Buys  
  
"Yay! The theater!" said Ron as they came over the bridge.  
  
"And no one's chasing us this time!" yelled Harry. Cho and Wormtail looked at the group oddly: Why had someone been chasing them last time?  
  
"Well," said Remus as she checked her watch, "we have an hour left till the movie starts, want to shop around?"  
  
"I like shopping," said Ginny with a grin that basically stated she had none of her sanity left. So they went to Zainy Brainy first.  
  
"Excuse me! Person behind the desk!" called Donny as some-random-Zainy- Brainy-worker came up to help her.  
  
"Yes? What can I help you with?"  
  
"We'd like to know who you don't have anything for Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter besides the books in the back," said Fred.  
  
"Um. . .well. . ." the woman's smile wavered a bit as one of her co-workers came up behind her.  
  
"You know, that's a good question," said the co-worker.  
  
The first person stood there trying to think of an answer, and then saw Remus poking one of the people in the store (who was actually her younger brother) and Hermione asking random people if they'd like to buy a little brother for the low price of one penny. "Ok! That's it!" said the first person. "All of you, out!"  
  
So, the girls ran out of the store straight to Best Buys.  
  
"Excuse me," said Best-Buy-person Rick, "other customers are complaining of your. . .um. . .drooling." But, despite his efforts, the girls continued at either a) Lord of the Rings poster or b) Harry Potter poster. He eventually just shrugged and walked away.  
  
About 5 minutes later, though, not only where the girls staring at the posters, but so was most of the female (and some of the male) staff. "Ok! That's it!" Rick had returned after noticing most of his co-workers were missing. "Those girls can stand here all day, but the rest of you need to get back to work!"  
  
"Oh! Shove off Rick!" said one of the women, then she high-fived George. Rick muttered something to himself and then walked away.  
  
"Mmmmm. . .Legolas," mumbles one of the women.  
  
"Mmmm," the rest chorused (except a couple guys who were actually staring at E?owyn and Arwen).  
  
Sirius shook her head and looked at her watch. "Crap! We're going to be late for the movie!" All the girls snapped out of their fan girlish trance and realized what time it was.  
  
"Good-bye fellow lusters!" the girls called out behind them and the other lusters waved good-bye and went back to work.  
  
"Well," said Neville, "looks like we can add Best Buy to our list of allies."  
  
"And probably Zainy Brainy, too," said Wormtail.  
  
"Ok," said Hermione, "so now we have Best Buy, Barnes and Nobles, and Zainy Brainy on our list of allies.  
  
"Cool," everybody said as they walked towards the movie theater and saw the person they least expected to see; Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N So, I guess Rees did wait for us at the theater, hoe nice of him.anyway! Next chapter is probably the last. I hope you guys all enjoyed this, sequels are coming up!  
  
~Fawkes 


	9. The Journey from Ticket Box 4

A/N Believe it or not I'm typing this while also typing the first chapter to Journey to The Return of the King. I don't even have this chapter written up yet, but I thought I'd finish it now while I should, considering I should finish this before I get Return of the King up. So, without further wait, here it is, the last chapter to Journey to the Chamber of Secrets, enjoy! Oh yeah, and the group of people (including Malfoy) is called the Order of the Movies. Yeah, had to think of some name sooner or later.  
  
Chapter 9: The Journey from Ticket Box 4  
  
"Malfoy!?" everyone said in astonishment.  
  
"How'd you get here?" questioned Cho.  
  
"Went over the bridge," Malfoy pointed behind him where the freeway was. "When I left you guys I went in the other direction and found the bridge faster."  
  
The girls all looked at each other with the same expression on their faces, 'Oh.'  
  
"Well," said Wormtail, "lets go." The girls got in line to get their tickets, surrounded by many other kids and adults alike awaiting to see Harry Potter.  
  
"I hear Harry dies," said one little girl to her friend. The Order sniggered. "I wish," muttered Malfoy.  
  
Another two girls, no older then the group themselves, were talking amongst themselves, each keeping an eye on a kid no older then 8. "I swear, I don't know why people like this movie, it's just some stupid kids movie."  
  
"It might be," said Harry, smiling, "but the fourth and third books aren't really meant for little kids."  
  
"Of course they are," said the other girl, "they're kid's books."  
  
"Not recently," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Actually, it's been two years, so that's not quite recent," said Ron.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Well, anyway," Dumbledore continued for them, "it's also very much enjoyed by people of all ages, not just kids."  
  
The two girls looked at the group, then at them, "You guys are weird."  
  
"Why thank you," said Remus, bowing, "we try."  
  
"We also seem to be getting kicked out of stores a lot," said Sirius, "but I guess that adds onto the weirdness, right?"  
  
The other two girls shook their heads and walked away.  
  
"That was easy," said Ginny as she got the tickets and they all went inside.  
  
When they got to their seats; popcorn, soda, candy, and all, they were ready to finally see the movie. They didn't exactly know it would be about a year and a half until they saw the next one, but at the moment they weren't really quite concerned with that (especially Malfoy who was eventually convinced to watch the movie with them).  
  
So ends another story about our insane little group over here. A group who hasn't been to Hogwarts, hasn't met any of the characters, and has never held a real wand in their life.  
  
At least, not yet anyway. . .  
  
A/N Mwehehehehe! So ends another story! Journey to The Return of the King will be up soon, and then Journey to the Prisoner of Azkaban shortly after that. Well, hope you've all enjoyed this little insane corner of fanfiction. Ta Ta For Now!  
  
~Fawkes 


End file.
